


天若有情天亦老

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: ABO生子，狗血，慎点，部分梗由取也妹子提供，谢谢合作





	天若有情天亦老

相差十岁的恋情，没有人会看好他们会走向圆满的结局。  
当莱诺向勒沃库森提出转会阿森纳的申请时，不了解实情的俱乐部批准了药厂小门将的请求，但莱诺的两个传奇门将父亲——omega莱曼和alpha卡恩却反对这次转会。  
莱曼跟阿森纳高层谈崩后回归德国，他反对的理由自然是守护全世界最好的克伦克，而他的alpha父亲想的更多，狮王卡恩揉着儿子随了自己的发色、随了莱曼的卷发：“我知道贝恩德你喜欢切赫，可你们两个差的是不是有点太多了，十岁啊，你有没有想过这是几代人的差距？”  
“可马克和贾斯帕不也挺好的吗？”莱诺把自己同年同月同日生的表哥特尔施特根卖了。  
卡恩想再解释什么让莱曼一个眼神瞪回去了，莱曼抱着小儿子：“没事，我和奥利是你坚强的后盾，切赫要是欺负你，你告诉我，你表哥也不会放过他。奥利，你先出去？”  
“有什么我不能听的吗？”嘴上这么说，卡恩走向房门，表情欠抽，而暴躁的莱曼抄起拖鞋砸向他：“跟你说发情期的alpha是怎么进入生殖腔的吗？”莱曼把Omega应该知道的生理知识都告诉了莱诺，莱诺红着脸听他说话。  
再怎么不舍得，孩子可能都会有嫁出去的一天，莱曼心里舍不得莱诺去受苦，卡恩就很淡定，他悄悄捏了一把莱曼的翘臀：“反正我结扎了，贝恩德一走，我们就可以……”  
“你们alpha脑子里都是什么啊。”莱曼和自己的丈夫接吻。  
德国小门将抱着和心爱的人开启人生新篇章的想法，离开自己长大的德国，只身前往伦敦。幻想总是美好的，现实很残酷——当他拎着行李箱站在切赫家门前，以为老男人会特别高兴的迎接他到来——切赫十分平静的说：“你来了，客房在2楼，已经给你收拾好了。”  
莱诺噘嘴：“我想和你睡一屋。”切赫就当没听见：“抓紧收拾东西，然后吸洗手吃饭。”说完这话转身进厨房，留下莱诺一个人搬东西。  
切赫给莱诺准备了宜家风格的房间，莱诺把自己的东西放好后，蹦蹦跳跳的去厨房：“哇，好香啊！”然后从背后抱住切赫，用自己的脸颊蹭来蹭去，切赫觉得背后的小男孩太闹，放下锅铲，把他的手扒开：“别闹我了。”莱诺不明白自己这种程度的亲昵为什么会让切赫不高兴，切赫见小男孩表情呆滞才意识到自己说的有点过分：“别闹我了，去摆餐具，你第一天来，总得有点仪式感。”莱诺踮起脚亲吻他的嘴角，从柜子里拿出两人份的餐具，一边哼着德语情歌，一边收拾桌子。切赫看着小他十岁的莱诺这么有活力，脸上也多少有了一丝表情。  
饭后切赫去打鼓，他不让莱诺粘着他：“家里有健身房，你可以去用，晚安。”  
表哥小狮子的电话准时到来，贱兮兮的语气让人想打他：“怎么样，和老男人同居。”“切赫他不老！你不是也娶了一个比你大三岁的Omega吗！”“那也比你大十岁强吧？”“滚吧！”然后莱诺就把特尔施特根拉黑了。  
卡恩和莱曼则悄悄发短信问莱诺安顿下来了吗，和切赫相处的怎么样。一想想甜蜜的未来，莱诺给老父亲们回复，一切都还好。  
切赫让莱诺处理下驾照的问题，自己先开车接他上下班，那莱诺肯定拖着不去办，很快阿森纳男队和女队都知道了莱诺在追求切赫而且俩人还同居了的八卦消息。  
两个人不咸不淡的相处着，一起上班，一起下班。切赫这个老宅男也不去夜店，下了班之后就打鼓，偶尔去做理疗放松自己的身体，日子相当寡淡无味。同居的新鲜感过去后，莱诺把特尔施特根从黑名单中解放出来：“没有进展怎么办？”  
“这时候才想起来你表哥是谁了？”  
“你大爷的！”莱诺怒捶手中的海豹娃娃。  
那边特尔施特根笑的很放肆：“我大爷不就是你爹吗哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“笑个屁，说正事呢。”  
“你发情期快到了是吧，抓住机会啊，我觉得切赫不是那种能狠下心来不要孩子的人。”  
“你好阴险啊，真庆幸西莱森是Omega。”挂掉电话，莱诺对着特尔施特根的主页竖中指：“哼，贫乳也是妈。”  
因为有听说过发情期Omega去诱惑alpha的事情，莱诺打开P站，输入特定关键词，点开播放量高的片子，红着脸看完了一整部，然后内裤湿了。  
终于等到了发情期，穿上很可爱的小内裤，趁着自己还有意识，莱诺敲敲切赫的卧室门，肆意散发着自己青霉素味的信息素，去挑逗老男人。切赫在房间内感受到了信息素的变化，他本想冷处理让莱诺自己去解决，但莱诺锲而不舍的敲门让他心烦意乱，拉开门，已经失去意识的莱诺倒在他怀里，整个人软糯糯的，像一只刚出炉的包子。  
“抑制剂在哪？”切赫想把莱诺从他身上扯下来，可小男孩太粘人，还故意去挑逗自己的下半身，这让他有点上火：“莱诺！”  
“你干嘛吼我！”  
“我问你抑制剂在哪里！”这几个字切赫简直就是吼出来的，平日里乖巧的莱诺也有点上火，毕竟他俩爹都不是省油的灯：“我喜欢你！我想让你标记我！”  
受到Omega信息素的影响，一直很稳定的切赫失去控制，他把莱诺推倒在床上，扯掉彼此的内裤，草草撸了两把自己的小兄弟，提枪就上。  
从来没有被人入侵过的地方被突然插入巨物，莱诺脑子稍微清醒一点，他用力拍打切赫的肩膀:“疼……”  
切赫放慢了节奏，性爱对莱诺来说是那么的新鲜刺激，切赫轻轻的一个动作都让他爽到飞升，他想亲吻切赫，没想到切赫占了先机，激烈的舌吻让他几乎要窒息。  
最终，切赫在莱诺体内射精，并没有给莱诺一个完全标记。莱诺很费解，切赫却提起裤子说:“记得吃避孕药。”  
“你难道不想有个孩子吗？或者是你不想和我生个孩子？”  
切赫沉了沉气，思索了几秒后开口:“我一个人挺好的，我只需要一个随来随走的炮友，你别忘了吃药。”然后切赫离开，徒留一个初经人事的莱诺趴在床上默默流泪。  
第二天，切赫做好莱诺的离开的心理准备，他了解莱诺那两个声名显赫的父亲是如何的骄傲、不肯低头，想必莱诺也会这么傲气。  
没想到莱诺穿着被切赫扯坏的衣服，走到切赫面前，红着眼睛说:“我们约炮吧。”  
“什么？”切赫很惊讶。  
“你没听错。”莱诺特别凶狠的抱住切赫与他接吻，光裸的下半身刺激着切赫，切赫顺手把他放倒在餐桌上，开启了约炮第一天。  
从那天开始，两个人关系变得很诡异，全阿森纳都知道莱诺追切赫，俩人同居，虽有临时标记，但切赫不为所动。  
突然间特尔施特根打电话问候他的小表弟:“你和切赫怎么样了？他标记你了吗？”  
“你怎么这么八卦！哎不对，你在西班牙是怎么知道的？”莱诺想掐死特尔施特根。  
“米德玛和贾斯帕一起集训，我这不就知道了嘛，说真的，贝恩德，吊死在那一棵树上不值得，那谢顶的老男人有什么好的。”  
“用不着你管！”莱诺挂掉电话。  
一天休赛期，两个人做的就比较狠，已经彻底开发的莱诺被调教的完全契合切赫的想法，莱诺看切赫心情不错，小心翼翼的撒娇:“我想和你睡。”  
“好吧，双人床也够大。”切赫点头。  
莱诺特别高兴的在切赫嘴角啄了一口，又想起来刚才吞下对方的精液，不好意思的埋头在被子里，切赫也难得有表情笑出了声:“你刚才怎么没不好意思。”  
“睡觉啦！”  
夜深人静之时，切赫被突然的头疼惊醒，他坐起身，像以前那样准备一个人熬过慢慢长夜，浅眠的莱诺揉揉眼睛:“怎么了？”  
“抱歉，吵醒你了。”  
“你到底怎么了？”莱诺的眼神里全是担忧，切赫在这样爱恋的注视中，说出了实话:“我头疼。”  
“你等一下。”莱诺翻身下床，合不拢腿的走出房间，捯饬了一会，端来一杯温水、一条热毛巾还有布洛芬:“你先吃药吧。”  
切赫心里似乎有点暖意，他吞下胶囊后，顶着热毛巾，让莱诺靠在他怀里:“你这么年轻，这么好，为什么非要跟我过啊。”  
“我喜欢你，没有理由。”  
切赫没有回应，只是一下一下抚摸他的金色卷发。  
又是一次发情期，莱诺提前把避孕套戳上洞，想要用一个孩子来栓住切赫的心。那天他特别热情，大腿根都发软了嘴里还在不停的要切赫上他。  
两个多月过后，莱诺明显感觉到自己精力下降，特别想要睡觉，买来验孕棒后，他特别高兴的去厕所试一试——真的就是他希望中的两条杠。  
他兴致勃勃的约了产检，拿到了胎儿的超声影像，他特别开心的拿着相片回家，准备给切赫看。  
“今天怎么这么高兴？”切赫见莱诺笑得灿烂，忍不住多问了一句。  
“你看！”莱诺给他相片，切赫愣住了:“这是……”  
“是我们的孩子！”莱诺想在切赫脸上看到高兴的表情，然而切赫没有任何喜悦的意思，莱诺解释道:“我们有了一个孩子，我们就是一家人了。”  
“你不要把精力放在我身上，你应该有自己的人生。”切赫平静的说出这话，言语里希望莱诺去流产。  
从期待到失望，莱诺肩膀抖动的幅度越来越大，他把照片扔在桌子上，回房间收拾行李，临走前，带着哭腔说:“我跟俱乐部请产假，罚款或是下放我都认了。”  
“你……路上注意安全……”  
莱诺在机场里哭着跟莱曼打电话，两个老父亲一听他哭了，什么也没多问，只问了航班到达时间。  
小男孩不知道的是，在他离开后，切赫盯着照片看了很久，最后捏着照片，在莱诺睡过的床那边睡着了。  
莱曼从来没见过从小被捧在手心里的长大的莱诺这么难过，他很心疼:“你想怎么办？”  
“流产。”  
“我去预约医院。”  
因为性别的差异，分化后卡恩没有与莱诺很亲密的动作，他决定抱抱自己的小天使:“没事，有我和延斯在。”  
在孩子面前很平静的卡恩目送莱诺进手术室后，扭头出医院开始骂街:“切赫，你和我儿子怎么个情况，你给我解释清楚。”  
“我……”  
“你什么你，赶紧来慕尼黑一趟，要不然你等着！”卡恩不给切赫留下解释的机会。  
这么伤害别人家的宝贝，搁普通人家也一样很恼火，切赫像赴死一样去了慕尼黑。  
年过半百的卡恩面色铁青的看着切赫:“进来吧，延斯刚把莱诺哄睡着。”切赫神情放松了许多:“他还好吧？”  
“医生说他修养几天就没事，不耽误职业生涯。”  
两个alpha在吧台前坐下，卡恩打开两瓶啤酒:“我和延斯在一起时都是当打之年，拼命挤出时间来陪贝恩德长大，虽然辛苦，但他很健康的长大，我曾经千方百计的阻止他当门将，贝恩德没有听，我们没有理由反对孩子的梦想，就让他去了斯图加特青训，好在他是那块料，自己走了出来。”  
“莱诺他……”这一瞬间切赫只想的是莱诺疼不疼。  
“知道我为什么还能心平气和的跟你说话吗？”  
切赫摇头:“我以为你会像以前一样吼我。”  
“你进门问的第一句话是什么？”  
“没印象了。”  
老狮王翻白眼:“你先问了贝恩德身体情况，而不是推脱责任。这就证明一点，你心里是有我们贝恩德的。”  
他张开自己的右手:“你看我的无名指，变形了，当初我很在乎没法带上婚戒，延斯说让我把戒指当吊坠戴在脖子上治好了我的心病。门将和门将之间总是相互治愈的。你们彼此在乎，下一步就看你能不能克服自己的心病，走出自己的世界。好在没有完全标记，一切还有的救。”  
切赫点头:“我想见见他。”  
狮王努嘴:“我不动手不代表他omega父亲不动手。你回去好好掂量一下要不要和我们贝恩德继续。”  
离开狮王家，切赫如同孤魂野鬼一样在慕尼黑街头游荡。  
他回想起两个人相处的点点滴滴，莱诺的孩子气的笑容，带着猫耳跟自己撒娇求吻，亲手准备生日蛋糕，每次做爱时明明没有经验却硬要装经验丰富，全身红红的，小手抓不住自己汗湿的双臂。他到现在还能记得莱诺在烛光中看自己的眼神，小十岁的骄傲少年把一颗全是爱的心捧出来，自己却没有珍惜，而是平静的说出对妊娠中omega最残忍的话。自己果真就是个神经病。  
走着走着就看到了一个街心花园，很多夫夫妇妇夫妇在遛娃，突然间一个三岁左右的小男孩跑向切赫，撞在他腿上，他下意识的弯腰去扶小孩，孩子的alpha父亲追上来:“又在乱跑。”  
“抱歉，先生，小孩子调皮，给你带来了麻烦。”这个alpha给切赫道歉，切赫摇头:“没关系，你孩子很可爱。”  
“谢谢先生。”alpha转头教育自己的孩子:“车多，你在公园里跑就可以，不要到街道来。”小孩子知道错了:“对不起。”  
“你啊，快谢谢叔叔。”alpha抱起小孩子，示意小孩跟切赫说谢谢和告别，小孩子伸出上半身，在切赫的脸颊上亲了一下:“谢谢叔叔。”  
切赫机械的挥手告别那对父子，摸着被亲吻过的皮肤，觉得一股温暖流入心脏，他心里暖暖的又带着点酸涩，他突然间很希望看到莱诺抱着他们的孩子，教他说德语。  
想到这里，他摸了一把不知道什么时候流下的眼泪，转头跑回卡恩家。  
两个传奇门将坐在沙发上看着气喘吁吁的切赫，莱曼瞪了他一眼后回卧室，卡恩指了指莱诺的房间，然后追过去安抚自己的omega。  
莱诺的房间是采光最好的，此时他安静的沐浴在阳光中，睡得安稳。  
切赫也曾好奇过，为什么卡恩坚持把狮王的称号传给侄子特尔施特根而不是亲儿子莱诺，从莱诺没有随他们的姓氏就能猜出来当初卡恩和莱曼是多么不想让莱诺曝光在公众视野下，而莱诺又是如何一步步凭借自己的努力走向国家队。  
他跪在躺椅旁边，将自己沉寂多年的心放在阳光下翻晒。  
原本脸上还有点肉的莱诺此时瘦了一大圈，比alpha父亲还亮的金发也黯淡无光，身上还盖着旧毛毯，旧毛毯上织着三个卡通人物——卷发男性，想必就是莱曼，围着狮子围巾的肯定是卡恩，那个金色卷发的小男孩只能是莱诺了——门将夫夫想要和莱诺一起长大。  
慕尼黑的风吹动蕾丝窗帘，吹乱了莱诺的卷发，切赫伸手把刘海别到一边，莱诺突然间醒了。  
切赫以为能在莱诺眼中看到宇宙从混沌到星河璀璨的全过程，可他只看到了无尽的失望与难过，切赫只当这是自己应受的罪:“你醒了？”  
“你怎么来了？”莱诺从切赫的手中抽出自己的手，切赫心碎的握住躺椅的边缘:“我是来向你道歉的。”  
“道歉？为了那个未出世的孩子吗？你没必要这样做。每次做爱你都那么谨慎，照着omega生理教科书上做，不给我任何怀孕的机会，是我把套子戳破了，流产或者是单身抚养这个孩子都是我要承担的责任，跟你没有关系。”莱诺坚定的说。  
一句句的话像是在切赫心上凌迟，他抑制不住胸口和喉咙的酸痛，抱住莱诺的上半身，亲吻他的额头:“不是这样的……贝恩德……绝对不是……我来慕尼黑向你道歉是因为我让你等了太久太久，没有珍视你爱我的那颗心……为了自己的安全区而在言语上伤害了你……对不起……贝恩德……”  
切赫的眼泪顺着鼻梁落到莱诺脸上，和他的眼泪混合在一起，莱诺小声抽泣了很久，再一次睡在切赫的怀里。  
把莱诺在床上安置好，切赫去卫生间洗了把脸，下楼迎接另一位门神的考验。  
莱曼很平静:“我不在乎贝恩德有没有跟别人发生过关系，也不在乎他有没有被完全标记，就算他不想踢球在家混吃等死，我和奥利也能养得起。我在乎的是，当我们贝恩德全心全意去追求另一半时，对方能不能给予贝恩德相等的爱意。切赫，当你要求贝恩德流产时，我和奥利真的特别生气。”  
“对不起……我……”切赫觉得自己的眼泪又控制不住。  
“有心理疾病就去治。你俩以后怎么走还是要看造化，我和奥利出去玩半个月，你自己看着办吧。”  
在飞机上，卡恩问莱曼:“我们这样好吗？”  
“我哄着他睡觉的时候，他说梦话，喊的就是切赫的名字。”莱曼与卡恩变形的右手十指相扣。  
莱诺睡醒后，下意识的喊:“papa！”“你醒了？”切赫从旁边的躺椅上坐起来，蹲在床边：“想吃什么？”  
“daddy和papa去哪里了？”莱诺回避着切赫的关心。  
“他们出去旅游了，你想吃什么？”  
“我想……”莱诺低头思考要不要向切赫求助，最终还是抬头看向老男人：“我想先去洗澡，但是腿软我走不动。”切赫去卫生间把热水放好后，回到卧室打横抱起小男孩，把他放在浴缸边：“你自己洗还是我来？”莱诺下意思收紧手臂的动作刺痛了切赫的心：“我自己来吧。”  
“洗好后叫我，我先去厨房看看给你做点什么好吃的？”切赫亲了莱诺的额头。  
莱诺自己慢慢的洗澡，然后换上干净的浴袍，扶墙走到厨房，看着曾经深爱过的人宽阔的肩膀，他控制不住的流泪。切赫听到背后有抽泣声，调小火力，把小男孩抱在怀里：“生殖腔不舒服？”  
莱诺摇摇头，不肯说话，切赫亲吻他的发旋：“锅要糊了，可以等会再安慰你吗？”“我想你抱着我。”  
切赫让莱诺靠在他怀里，搂着他做完饭。  
明显不是运动员食谱的丰盛食物呈现在莱诺面前，切赫小心翼翼的说：“我看网页上这些东西都适合产后Omega吃的，你试试味道怎么样。”莱诺尝了一口，在切赫期待的眼神中，他再次流泪：“你不爱我，还对我这么好，你太残忍了……”  
“对不起……”切赫除了说道歉的话语，别的说不出来。  
切赫哄着莱诺吃完了饭，莱诺想再睡会：“我累了。”  
“我给你唱歌吧，我唱的比歌手都好听。”  
莱诺露出疑惑的表情：“你从来没给我唱过啊……”  
“我要把我们错过的，都补给你。”切赫郑重的说。  
接下来的日子里，切赫把所有恋爱中情侣应该做的事，都向莱诺做了，莱诺的情绪不再崩溃，能够在精力充足时给切赫回应，他感受到来自切赫的爱意，受伤在先，莱诺认为切赫所呈现的爱意是被两个爹所逼迫的而不是发自真心。  
流产之后，莱诺的发情期恢复正常，莱诺心里还没有接受切赫，但身体的本能让他忍不住趴在切赫身上拱火。被热情的小男孩挑逗，切赫自然有所反应，他还是克制住自己，把莱诺从自己身上扒下来抱在怀里：“同样的错误我不能再犯第二次，你现在想要我是Omega的生理本能，你从心里并没有原谅我，我不能趁人之危，我发誓我不再伤害你，如果你实在是难受，我……我能给你个临时标记吗？”  
靠着腺体上的印记，莱诺迷迷糊糊的撑过了发情期，但切赫的一番话他听进去了。  
在外云游的老狮王突然间打电话问候亲儿子：“你有空就去超市买点吃的，马克和贾斯帕要去咱家。”  
“他不在荷兰呆着干嘛来慕尼黑啊？”  
“他和贾斯帕的儿子出生了，这不带新生儿来见他大爷吗，叫上切赫，你俩赶紧的。”  
“好吧，daddy。”  
莱诺喊切赫：“daddy说要我们去买菜，我表哥和表嫂要来看望daddy。”  
“请厨师上门服务不就好了吗？”切赫在跑步机上运动中。  
“他想亲自给我表哥做饭。”莱诺渐渐的能心平气和的跟切赫说话。  
“那，走吧？”  
其实可以让帮忙打扫的菲佣顺便买菜回来，莱诺明白卡恩的意思是带切赫去超市磨合一下两个人，老狮王的名言是，两个人一起逛次超市才能知道到底适不适合彼此。  
莱诺还小的时候，休赛期，莱曼和卡恩抱着他逛超市，他不认识字，两个父亲信息素的相互交融让他觉得很幸福，超市承载了他关于幸福和爱的一部分记忆，他想试试切赫是不是真的有所改变。  
切赫找好停车位，莱诺下车和他并肩走向超市内，切赫从口袋里拿出一副老花镜，莱诺记得他不戴眼镜：“你这是……”切赫挠了挠自己的发际线，脸上有点不好意思的笑：“我比你大十岁，我已经有点老花眼了。”  
“daddy和papa还没老花眼呢。”  
“他们竞技水平都还在。”  
“不用你吹，他们就是全世界最好的daddy和papa！”莱诺气鼓鼓的样子像极了切赫曾经在阳台上看到过的毛绒海豹。  
本来莱诺想着随便买点菜就走人，切赫却对着新鲜程度挑起来，到最后莱诺不耐烦了：“我表哥就是个猪，给他吃什么都能养活的了。”  
“你表哥是谁？”  
“就巴萨的那个特尔施特根啊，和我同年同月同日生的。”  
这一大家子门将啊，切赫为自己捏了一把汗。  
切赫在挑选活鱼时，莱诺在背后突然间拍他肩膀，他回头，看见莱诺拿着手机拍照，嘴角露出恶作剧的笑容，切赫无奈的笑了，故作凶狠的捏了捏他的鼻头，然后接着挑鱼。  
“你刚才拍的照片呢？”切赫想看看莱诺的创作，莱诺把他们一家三口的群聊给切赫看:“papa让我买个猪肘子，还把配方发给我。”  
卡恩和莱曼真的是把莱诺当天使养的。  
两个人买了好多好多的食材回家处理。莱诺怕猪肘子腌制出问题，与两个爹视频连线，卡恩看着自己儿子恢复了活力，别提笑的多开心了，莱曼则是注意到切赫黏在莱诺身上的眼神，爱意真真切切。  
特尔施特根和西莱森一家三口是晚卡恩一天到的慕尼黑，特尔施特根把儿子Leo抱给长辈看，Leo不怕生，在卡恩怀里笑的开心，老狮王也很乐意逗迷你狮玩，可计时器响了，他不得不去厨房:“贝恩德，你要来抱抱孩子吗？”  
被点名的莱诺接过肉团子，声音发抖:“这个怎么抱？表哥！救我！”  
看戏的特尔施特根和西莱森坐在沙发上笑的放肆，老两口在厨房看热闹。  
“你这时候才想起来我是你表哥了！”特尔施特根笑出重影。  
“你该这样抱的。”切赫指导莱诺怎么抱这种小孩子，莱诺瞪大了眼睛:“你怎么知道的？”  
“如果我们能有一个孩子的话，我们就是一家人了。”切赫认真的说，张开双臂把莱诺和小孩抱在怀里。  
莱曼轻轻肘击卡恩:“这老男人怎么突然间开窍了。”  
“心里有我们贝恩德啊。”卡恩脸上的褶子都笑开了花。  
六个门将一场戏，莱曼和卡恩为两对小的准备了丰盛的德式大餐，小Leo不搭理西莱森，就要莱诺抱抱，单手抱娃娃对莱诺说不是问题，他突然间想到了那个没出世的孩子，神情有些低落，切赫握住他另一只手:“我们还有时间。”  
饭后，切赫主动邀请莱诺去散步，莱诺吃了不少东西，胃正涨得难受:“好啊。”  
虽然一开始没打算让莱诺走职业球员的道路，但两个老父亲还是照着青训学院的标准整了一个五人制小球场。莱诺和切赫传球玩，看气氛合适，切赫开口:“贝恩德。”  
“你有事吗？”  
“坐下来说。”切赫让莱诺坐在他身边的草地，莱诺依言行之。  
“我比你大十岁。”  
“我知道啊。”  
切赫握住莱诺的手放在自己额头上:“你摸摸有什么不一样？”  
“感觉有一块头骨不一样啊。”  
“我这里曾经受过伤，被人用膝盖直接撞碎了，我失忆了一段时间，换了一块金属头骨后，我适应了很久。那期间很无助，我记不清很多事情，以至于恢复以后，我就想一个人呆着，不想拖累别人，受伤之前我还偶尔会和队友一起去夜店，那之后我经常一个人愣神到天亮。我的信息素味道是淡淡的茶香，现在更淡了，你几乎都闻不到。”  
“我生活很无趣，也有人想追求我，看我半死不活的样，就退去了。你不一样，贝恩德，比赛中初见时你就像个小太阳，你在赛后去看台跟你两个父亲撒娇，我真的好想拥抱这样的光芒，让自己感觉还活着。但当你想要介入我的生活，我却退缩了，拼命的想要推开你，不想让你陪着我这个烂人颓废着。”  
“你没有……”莱诺辩解道。  
“我就是个烂人，我没有珍视你的心意，没有给你的初夜一个完美的体验，没有给你和孩子一个完整的家庭……”  
切赫的自责被莱诺的一个吻打断，分开后，莱诺认真的说:“我不知道该如何和一个alpha建立家庭，所以，我们一起学习吧。”  
那天过后，切赫十分正式的向卡恩和莱曼提出了与莱诺结婚的想法，活了大半辈子的老门将同意两个人的婚事，切赫和莱诺在亲人的祝福下注册结婚。  
两个人返回伦敦，切赫把房子整修了，特地加装了婴儿房。虽然还没有孩子，但他们事无巨细的准备孩子的到来。  
发情期如约而至，趁着莱诺神智比较清醒，切赫问他:“你要不要避孕？”  
莱诺想了几秒:“我……想再等一段时间……”  
“好。”切赫给了小男孩一个深情的舌吻，莱诺也释放他的信息素去挑逗老男人。亲吻的同时，切赫到处抚摸莱诺，把整个人都磨红了。  
顺着胸骨向下亲吻，切赫故意在乳尖上吹气，换来莱诺的浑身颤抖与呻吟:“别……”  
“别什么？”其实切赫快忍不住了，他戴上套子，准备上场，还要对莱诺恶作剧。  
莱诺分开腿，向他吼:“上我！”与此同时，切赫一步到位，进入最深处。  
过于剧烈的刺激让莱诺一时间说不出话来，切赫用细密的亲吻舒缓的他不适，直到他拍拍切赫的肩膀，切赫开始运动。  
这次的结合非常顺利，两个人终于完全标记了。  
比赛，训练，虽然切赫退役了，但他依然送有驾照的莱诺去俱乐部，腻腻歪歪的恋爱让其他人都瞎了眼。  
终于，他们再次等到孩子的降临，这次还一下来了俩。当产检医生告诉莱诺他怀了一对双胞胎女儿时，他不敢相信的抚摸自己的肚子:“我太厉害了！”  
得益于运动员的体质，莱诺没有受到太多妊娠反应的折磨，生产时也很顺利，两个一模一样的新生儿放在一起，卡恩去给俩孙辈拍照，莱曼安慰自己的儿子，特尔施特根抱着长大一些的Leo说:“可惜有血缘关系，要不然就订娃娃亲了。”  
没等西莱森出手，卡恩就轻轻给了他手臂一巴掌:“你想的真美。”新晋父父相拥在一起看家人们说笑。  
故事的最后，切赫走出自己的小世界，勇敢的去拥抱了自己的希望，年龄不是问题，重要的是他愿意为了天使去改变自己。  
——END——


End file.
